


What shall we do with a drunk distortion

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Song fic?, but i cant come up w one im sorry, i guess?, maybe? - Freeform, my brain wants to make a joke about the homoerotic seashanty book i saw on amazon, shanty fic?, someone please sing this i beg of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: What shall we do with a drunk distortion?What shall we do with a drunk distortion?What shall we do with a drunk distortion?Midnight in the Archives!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	What shall we do with a drunk distortion

How shall we make a drunk Distortion?  
How shall we make a drunk Distortion?  
How shall we make a drunk Distortion?  
Midnight in the Archives!

Feed it to the Spiral in Sannikov Land  
Feed it to the Spiral in Sannikov Land  
Feed it to the Spiral in Sannikov Land  
Midnight in the Archives!

Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Midnight in the Archives!

Trans its gender in the hallways  
Trans its gender in the hallways  
Trans its gender in the hallways  
Midnight in the Archives!

Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Midnight in the Archives!

What shall we do with a drunk distortion?  
What shall we do with a drunk distortion?  
What shall we do with a drunk distortion?  
Midnight in the Archives!

Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Midnight in the Archives!

Straighten its hair with a red hot poker  
Straighten its hair with a red hot poker  
Straighten its hair with a red hot poker  
Midnight in the Archives!

Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Way hay a statement beckons  
Midnight in the Archives!

Put it in the tunnels till it’s sober  
Put it in the tunnels till it’s sober  
Put it in the tunnels till it’s sober  
Midnight in the Archives!

That's what we do with a drunk distortion  
That's what we do with a drunk distortion  
That's what we do with a drunk distortion  
Midnight in the Archives!


End file.
